


Children for a King

by TrashQueen17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQueen17/pseuds/TrashQueen17
Summary: Twins Lukas and Katy are taken by a dark and powerful man, who wants to bloom them into perfect little ones for him to use and abuse.(Originally write this for my boyfriend at the time, based on our original characters. I want others to be able to enjoy it! Pretty heavy stuff, obviously i don't condone any of this in real life, but fiction is fiction!)
Kudos: 9





	1. Ivy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malevolent_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolent_muse/gifts).



> The first few chapters are rough but i promise it gets better!

It was supposed to be a quick trip to the bank. Five minutes, tops. Something was up with his card and Lukas had to figure out what. He had even told Katy she could wait in the car! But no, no she said it was too cold out there. He didn’t know if he was glad or not that she came in too.

The bank was quiet, always so very quiet, but then again, how much was there to talk about in a bank. But suddenly, the silence was shattered. Shattered by the slam of the door and shouting. “Everybody put your fucking hands on your heads right now!” Turning instinctively toward the voice, Lukas’ eyes widened when they fell upon three men with guns, their faces covered with scarves and sunglasses. The one that yelled, the one that Lukas assumed was the leader, was taller than the two others, and Lukas could tell, he could just tell, that the man was fit and lean and beautiful under those layers. Terror, fear, that’s what Lukas should be feeling at that moment. Yet he didn’t. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was feeling.

“Little Boy…” A voice called out to him, pulling him from the depths of his thoughts. It was the man, holy shit, it was the man in charge, making his way over to him. Lukas swallowed hard as the man came up next to him, inches from his face. His voice, barely louder than a whisper, reached out again. “Your dick is hard, little boy…” He was almost taunting him. Lukas hadn’t noticed his member growing in his pants, and his face flushed deep red. “Aww, don’t be embarrassed. Don’t be ashamed. You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” The man pushed his handgun under Lukas’ chin. “Don’t you dare lie to me, Little Boy.”

With a whimper, Lukas let out the softest “yes…” the man had heard in his life. He leaned in close to Lukas’ ear and breathed out “That’s what I thought.” In one swift motion, the man grabbed Lukas’ arm and pinned it behind his back. Spotting his men coming back with the money, the man pushed Lukas toward the door.

“Wait! Please!” A call rang out from the waiting area. The man looked over to find the source, resting his eyes on a young girl. “Please, please he’s my twin brother! Please, he’s like a part of me! Please you can’t split us up!”

The man chuckled slightly. “No, I guess I can’t.” He nodded to his man closest to the girl. “Grab her too.”


	2. Katy

Katy had always had her brother’s back, always been his protector. When assholes at school hurled slurs at him, she would be there for him, punching those fuckers square in the jaw. So here, in the back of a van with her eyes on a man rubbing Lukas’ crotch and telling him how he was going to make him scream, she felt nothing but white-hot anger. Not that there was anything she could do, the man holding her had an impossibly strong, vice-like grip. Not to mention all the guns these men had. All she could do was watch.

She watched in horror as the man unceremoniously pulled Lukas’ shirt off him, before forcing his pants off as well. “Oh, such a perfect little body. You’re beautiful, little boy.” The man pulled down his scarf, and nipped at Lukas’ ear.

“M-my name is Lukas…” Lukas stammered out, seemingly tired of being teased by this man. He looked cold and scared, though his cock still strained against his boxers.

“I don’t think I asked, did I?” the man snarled at him, reaching around to grab Lukas’ member. “I’ll call you what I want to call you. I’m in charge, not you. You never have to worry about being in charge ever again.” Katy shivered in fear as he turned his attention to her, smiling like a wolf preparing to devour its prey. “Get her clothes off too, and make sure she doesn’t look away.”

Katy felt her clothes get torn off, tossed into a heap in the back of the van. The man holding her grabbed her chin and held her head steady, forcing her to stare ahead of her as the man with her brother pulled his own cock from his pants. “Please, no! No you’ll hurt him!”

The man chuckled as he forced Lukas into position. “God, I hope so. Or else this wouldn’t be nearly as much fun.” He shoved full force into Lukas without any sort of warning, causing Lukas to shriek. Before long, he got a nice rhythm going, mercilessly pounding into Lukas’ ass.

Katy thought she was going to be sick from being forced to watch this brutal assault. From the tears in Lukas’ eyes, to the blood dripping down his leg from being torn, every aspect was torture for her to see. She knew it was infinitely worse for her brother. She felt a rough hand working its way down her body, finding its way to her most tender spot. She whined pitifully.

“Dylan, I know you aren’t touching my property. That would be a very stupid thing for you to do.” The man fucking Lukas said in a calm tone, not even slowing down his assault.

Katy felt the man, Dylan, begrudgingly move his hand away. “Aww, come on. You get both of them? I’m sure this one would be a hit at one of the clubs. Bring in good cash.”

The man in charge finished fucking Lukas, cumming deep inside him before responding. “Yes. I am keeping both of them. Because I’m the boss, and I can.” He pulled himself from Lukas, pushing him off to the side, knowing he was to spent to do anything stupid. “And, if you think the clubs need more whores, I’ll happily send you down there. I’m sure plenty of men would pay to fuck your tight asshole.” His stare bored into the man beside Katy, and she could feel the fear radiating from him.

“No Boss, sorry Boss…”

Katy felt the van pull to a stop, causing ‘Boss’ to grin. “Welcome to the first day of your new life, little ones.” He picked up Lukas in his arms, as easily as if he was a doll, and kicked open the back of the van. Katy watched as her brother wrapped his arms around the man that just raped him as Dylan pulled her out behind them. 

The van was stopped in front of a large plantation-style home, nestled on the edge of the woods, with a sprawling front yard. Katy had no idea how far from anyone else they were, but she was going to find out. She wrestled her arm free from Dylan and took off as fast as she could in the opposite direction.


	3. James

James hated it when they ran. He really, really did. With his house situated on 40 acres of land, there’s no way they’d escape. And it meant someone had to chase them, and then he’d have to punish them, and it’s just a whole big thing he didn’t like dealing with. He liked when they were good, and didn’t fight him. Like the boy in his arms, Lukas, was it? He’d have to change that of course. James knew that in order to get what he truly wanted, he’d have to scrub every bit of their past lives away, starting with the name. He’d just need something good to change it to.

Dylan came trudging back up the driveway, pulling the little brat by the hair as she kicked and screamed. “Trying to fly away already little bird? We haven’t even had fun together yet.” He smiled twistedly at her. “Get her inside. And God, stuff something in her mouth to shut her up.”

He followed his men in, letting Artie carry the bags of money. Dylan usually did the grunt work, but he was preoccupied with gagging the little girl with his scarf. James pushed the boy out of his arms, not forcefully, but hard enough. Grabbing his arm, he lead them to the base of the stairs. He nodded at Dylan, “put her on the second step. Kneeling, facing away. Tie her wrists to the banister.” He watched as Dylan did as told, using his belt to tie her just a little tighter than he needed to. 

James pushed the boy over to Dylan, taking his belt off. The girl had started blubbering, which he supposed was better than screeching. She was craning her neck, trying to see him. “It wasn’t very nice of you to try and leave, sweetheart. We don’t even know each other yet. And now I have to punish you. But what Daddy doesn’t reprimand his children?” With that, he drew his belt back and whipped it forward, making certain that it connected with the bare soles of her feet. She howled loudly in pain through her gag, music to James’ ears. “It hurts, doesn’t it? The soles of the feet are so tender, and so often forgotten.” He let another one loose, this time on her other foot. “And I know that this will keep you from running again. In fact, it’ll probably hurt too much to even walk.” 

James railed on her for almost a quarter of an hour, turning her feet a beautiful deep red, with purple splotches. By the end, she was sobbing like a baby that missed their mother. He let his belt drop, going over to her, coming up behind her. “Shh shh shh baby girl, it’s over” he whispered in her ear, reaching up and unbinding her hands, letting her fall back into him. “It’s over, and you won’t ever try to run from Daddy again, will you?” She shook her head as he scooped her up in his arms. He whispered to her again as he stood up, “good, because there is so much worse I can do to you.”


	4. Katy

There was almost nothing Katy hated as much as darkness. Darkness was suffocating and heavy, it was awful. The only thing worse than darkness was small spaces. So here, trapped in this fuckers closet, was truly one of the more awful moments in her life. But she was certain worse moments were coming. What had he called himself? Daddy? Katy sure as hell wasn’t gonna call him that. God, she was gonna fight him. Make him pay for hurting Lukas the way he had. But, she wasn’t gonna try to run again, at least not unless she knew she could get away. Her feet were still smarting, throbbing with pain. How long ago had that been? A few minutes? Hours? Maybe days? She had no clue, but it seemed like she’d been trapped in the darkness for an eternity. The walls were getting closer, coming to squeeze the life out of her, she just knew it. Breathing was a labor in of itself, the tightening walls seemingly crushing her lungs as well.

A few seconds of clicking and suddenly the tiny room flooded with light. She looked up to see the man who had beat her earlier looking down at her, chuckling. “I leave you alone for barely an hour, and you’re drenched in sweat. Someone doesn’t like small spaces.” He pulled her onto her feet roughly, causing her to groan in terrible pain. “Oh shut up, you’re fine. Come on, it’s your turn now.” He pulled her out into the bedroom, going over to the bed.

Katy could see Lukas in the opposite corner, hands bound behind his back, a chain from a shackle on his ankle connected him to the leg of the massive bed. His eyes seemed glazed over, like he wasn’t all the way there. “What did you do to him? What did you do to my brother?” Katy wailed as the man pushed her onto the bed, pulling his own clothes off.

“I’d be more concerned with what I’m about to do to you, sweetheart.” He grinned wretchedly, holding her down as he grabbed something from his nightstand. Katy could see light flash off of it as he brought it over, holding it in front of her face. The sight made her heart drop into her stomach. “If you’re a bad girl, I have no problem slicing you open with this” The man on top of her said, trailing his knife down, between her breasts. Turning his head, he snapped at Lukas “You have to watch too, it’s only fair, isn’t it?”

Katy squirmed under him as he forcefully kissed her, biting on her lip. She was painfully aware of the knife pushing into her, threatening to spill her blood onto the bed. She couldn’t help but scream out as the bastard forced himself into her, seemingly having great fun in hurting her. Her eyes filled with tears as he started to fuck her, whispering in her ear about how amazing she felt around his cock. She wanted to leave her body, go somewhere else for a while, but then pain kept her solidly in the moment. She had told herself she’d fight him, but here she was, laying under him as he abused her. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he started to kiss her, biting and sucking. 

She tried to push him off, deciding she wouldn’t be passive. This only earned her a slap, and a long cut on her right breast. “Oh, you want to fight me? You want me to get angry, is that what you want, little one? Fine.” He easily flipped her over, shoving her face into the pillow. “This better, little girl?” He snarled into her ear. He kept his free hand pushing her down, taking his knife and cutting into her back, causing her to start sobbing. 

Katy felt like he was fucking her for ages, but eventually he came, deep inside her cunt. Even after he pulled out, she continued to lay there, crying. She could hear the man behind her getting back dressed, and Lukas crying in the corner. She listened as he went over and told Lukas to stand up, bringing him over to beside her on the bed. He pulled Katy up, not roughly, so that she was sitting up next to her brother. He crouched down and wiped her tears before speaking. “I’ve fucked both of you now, do you know what that means?” Katy shook her head, knowing her brother was doing the same. “It means you’re mine now. It means I’m your Daddy now. We’re a family. If you’re good children, I know you’ll be happy. If you’re not, I will have to punish you. You have to follow all my rules, which you’ll learn soon enough. Whoever you were before, out there,” he pointed to the window. “They’re gone. I’ll give you new names, once I think of some. You two are never leaving me. You’re my children now. Do you understand?

Katy could only nod as her mind raced with fear.


End file.
